goanimate_the_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
Wedding Vacation
Name: Wedding Vacation Written and Directed by: Jonathan Dayton Valerie Faris Based on the Characters by: John Hughes Produced by: Chris Bender David Dobkin Executive Producers: Albert Berger Toby Emmerich David T. Friendly Peter Saraf Line Producer: Jeff Kleeman Co-Producer: Peter M. Green Director of Photography: Andrew Lesnie Production Designer: Jon Gary Steele Edited by: Jamie Gross Music by: Mark Mothersbaugh Art Directors: Steve Pilcher Jeremy Woolsey Costume Designer: Debra McGuire Set Decorator: Anna Pinnock Casting by: Lisa Beach Sarah Katzman Studio: Pixar Animation Studios Production Companies: Annapurna Pictures RatPac Entertainment BenderSpink Big Kid Pictures Producer/Release: 20th Century Fox Airdate: January 20, 2016 Length: 92 minutes, 30 seconds Budget: $5 Million Box Office: $67.8 Million Pixar Movie Number: 3241 Wedding Vacation (also known as Vacation 2) is a 2016 American comedy film / a sequel to Vacation written and directed by Jonathan Dayton and Valerie Faris. It stars Ed Helms, Christina Applegate, Skyler Gisondo, Catherine Missal, Leslie Mann, Chris Hemsworth, Beverly D'Angelo, Chevy Chase and also featuring Dwayne Johnson. Plot Voice Cast Ed Helms as Rusty Griswold Christina Applegate as Debbie Fletcher Griswold Skyler Gisondo as James Griswold Steve Zahn as James Griswold (adult) Chris Hemsworth as Stone Crandall Leslie Mann as Audrey Griswold-Crandall Chevy Chase as Clark Griswold Beverly D'Angelo as Ellen Griswold Catherine Missal as Adena Lisa Edelstein as Adena (adult) Ron Livingston as Ethan Keegan-Michael Key as Jack Peterson Regina Hall as Nancy Peterson Kathryn Hahn as Stephanie, Adena's mother Craig T. Nelson as Quincy, Adena's father Dwayne Johnson as the Registrar / Rev. Christopher Ludacris Colin Hanks as Jake Ryan Cartwright as Terry Adrien Brody as The Artist in Paris Jim Parsons as Doctor Jennifer Morrison as Nurse Rupert Everett as College Teacher / Mr. Fred Feldman Matthew Gray Gubler as Principal Dudley Patterson John Francis Daley as Robert Home Media Release Wedding Vacation is released on Blu-Ray, DVD and HD DVD June 14, 2016. DVD Menu *Play *Scene Selections #Opening Credits: James' First Day of College (0:00:00-0:04:13) #"Where's Mrs. Thompson?" (0:04:13-0:08:42) #Greetings to Paris, France (0:08:42-0:13:12) #Adena Comes to Dinner (0:13:12-0:16:57) #James Studies English...a Lot! (0:16:57-0:19:37) #Meals and Orders (0:19:37-0:23:44) #First Kiss (0:23:44-0:27:00) #Self Conscious (0:27:00-0:30:24) #James Throws an After Party (0:30:24-0:36:48) #Coming Home From Paris (0:36:48-0:39:26) #''Lean on Me'' (0:39:26-0:43:49) #The Local Newspaper (0:43:49-0:47:19) #Shopping (0:47:19-0:53:49) #James' Graduation Day (0:53:49-0:59:23) #"Who's That By the Door?" (0:59:23-1:06:10) #"Does My Suit Look a Bit Lean?" (1:06:10-1:08:59) #Preparing for the Wedding (1:08:59-1:12:13) #The New Mr. and Mrs. Griswold (1:12:13-1:20:39) #"I'm Pregnant!" (1:20:39-1:26:00) #End Credits (1:26:00-1:32:30) *Languages **English (and Descriptive Audio Service) **French **Spanish *Special Features Aspect Ratios 2.35:1 (CinemaScope) 1.85:1 (Full Open Matte) 1.33:1 (Standard Deviation) Principal Photography Principal photography began on November 15, 2014 in Atlanta, Georgia. On November 20, 2014, scenes were filmed on location at The Twelve Oaks Bed and Breakfast in historic Covington, Georgia. The Twelve Oaks was staged as Christina Applegate's character's sorority house, Triple Pi. Other scenes were shot around November 25 to December 10, 2014 from the Pristine Chapel Lakeside. It is the year James & Adena got married. Last scenes were shot from December 11 to 24 from James' new house; the day the Griswolds moved in. Logo Variation There is a black and white 20th Century Fox logo similar to The Greatest Showman and carries on to start the movie. Previews *Jump To: Previews *Kong: Skull Island Teaser Trailer (In Theaters March 2017) *Ice Age: Collision Course Trailer (In Theaters July 22nd) *Keeping Up with the Joneses Trailer (In Theaters October 21st) *X-Men: Apocalypse Trailer (Now Playing) *Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip Trailer (Now Playing) Language Dubs *Wedding Vacation/Language Dubs Other Languages *Wedding Vacation/Other Languages Quotes *Wedding Vacation/Quotes Credits *Wedding Vacation/Credits Category:2016 films Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:Pixar Movies in 2010s Category:Theatrical films Category:List of Pixar movies